


Read Me My Rights

by reynkout



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blondie - X Offender, Car Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Public Masturbation, Punk, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Song Parody, gift fic for Rody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: Keith can't stopstaringat Officer Shirogane's dick. Unfortunately, that gets him into a little trouble with the policeman.





	Read Me My Rights

Keith can’t help but swipe his tongue over his bottom lip.

He stands close to his urinal in the public restroom, watching the man to his left, all the while finishing up his own business. The sound of liquid hitting stained porcelain is the only thing heard in this excuse for a restroom, but Keith wouldn’t expect anything better from a gas-station-cum-pit-stop. He notices his breath is held, but it’s not from the dank smell of old piss.

Keith can’t stop _staring_.

The man next to him is a police officer, no doubt. He’s got the uniform on, his last name embroidered on one side with a first initial: T. SHIROGANE. His head is tilted back, eyes closing with a sigh, as he relieves himself. Keith dares himself not to drink in the way Officer Shirogane’s eyelashes flutter briefly; it doesn’t work- Keith can’t look away.

Officer Shirogane is _hung_. Keith gulps inaudibly at the sight, mouth suddenly going dry. God, it’s flaccid yet still so huge. He wants it, whether it be up his ass or in his mouth… He doesn’t care. Keith wants this guy’s dick more than any other.

Keith has finished his business a while ago. He tucks himself back in, buttoning up his jeans before he uses his boot-clad foot to plunge the urinal handle down. It flushes with a loud rush of water, causing Officer Shirogane to break out of his relieved trance. He snaps his eyes open.

Steel grey irises meet Keith’s dark ones, catching him off guard. Keith’s eyelashes flutter unconsciously before looking away. He moves to the sink, washing his hands with the cold water spouting from the tap. When he is done, Keith glances in the mirror, seeing how the police officer pulls out a wet wipe to clean himself, flushing it down the urinal and zipping himself up. He finds it strange that Shirogane would wipe after.

It doesn’t matter. Keith is taking too long washing his hands. He pats his wet hands on his pants, leaving the restroom without a word. He makes sure to put an extra swing of his hips as he walks past the officer.

* * *

When Keith is done filling his clunker car with gasoline, he parks to the side of the station’s convenience store. He walks in, browsing the isles nonchalantly before grabbing a Snickers bar and paying for it in exact change.

He jumps back into his car, chewing on the candy bar. Keith thinks back to Officer Shirogane, how fucking _endowed_ he is. Now that he thinks back to the police officer, he was enraptured by those cool, grey eyes set upon him. Heat begins to pool in his loins, traveling to the bottom of his belly. God, that officer is _hot_.

Shoving the rest of the Snickers into his mouth, he reaches down to slip a hand into his jeans. He moans heartily at the contact, hips bucking up eagerly. He wiggles the fabric of his pants down, gripping at himself fully this time. Ugh, that man, that police officer, his very being does _things_ to Keith.

He strokes his half chub gently, teasing at the slit. What would Officer Shirogane do? Keith whimpers as he imagines his hand as Shirogane’s, starting at the tip, then slowly, slowly, going down to the base. He brings two fingers to his lips, sucking them in. He wets them thoroughly before reaching down and slicking them over his balls.

“Ohhh,” Keith squeezes his eyes shut, only to open them again with slightly blurry vision. He has been so pent up; he’s so close to coming...

_Tap, tap-tap_

Shit. Keith whips his head to the driver’s side window of his car, gasping as a police officer stands outside. Not _a_ police officer, no, it’s _the_ police officer. Keith has got his dick out, caught red-handed by Officer Shirogane.

A wicked idea comes to Keith’s mind then- he unlocks the car doors, rolling down the window.

“Is there a problem, officer?” Keith bats his lashes at Officer Shirogane, as if he wasn’t just jerking off to the man. His dick twitches with excitement.

“You just had to ask,” Shirogane asks in a steady voice, shaking his head with a chuckle. God, Keith wishes he could get the officer to whisper dirty things into his ear. “This is a parking lot, not your own home, sir. You can’t just… jerk it here.”

Keith fights the urge to roll his eyes at the policeman. Instead, he says, “What’s it to you? What are you going to do about it?”

“Do about what?” Shirogane pulls his mouth into a taut line. “Let me see your driver’s license,” Keith pulls out his wallet, handing the officer his ID card. Shirogane studies it. After a while, he pipes up, “Sir, I’m going to have you step out of your car, please.”

“What?” Keith pulls a shocked look, but he can’t say he wasn’t expecting it.

Officer Shirogane smirks and, boy, is Keith gay. “You heard me. Step out of the car, sir. Come on, let’s go.”

A shiver runs down Keith’s spine as he does what he’s told, swinging open the car door. He almost hits the policeman with it, but Shirogane is too fast- he dodges it with ease. Exiting his car, Keith doesn’t bother buttoning up his pants, leaving his girth hanging out for the officer to see. If it wasn’t so dark, he wouldn’t have a doubt that a blush comes to the man’s cheeks.

“Like what you see?” Keith teases, sticking his tongue out in a playful manner.

Shirogane sets his face into a frown. “Turn around. Put your hands up for me.”

“Why is anything for _you_?” Keith scoffs, but groans when he feels strong hands encircling his wrists, bringing them together over his head. When he hears a click, he realizes that Shirogane’s got him handcuffed, shoved up against Keith’s car. “Hey, what are you doing?”

The officer presses up against Keith, but only to pat him down. “You have anything I need to search for?” he asks. “Normal people don't just masturbate in gas station parking lots, you know.”

Keith fluffs, ashamed. Still, his tongue is as sharp as a knife. “I'm not like normal people, officer.”

“So you've got something to hide, is that it?”

“No,”

“That's not what it looks like to me,”

Now might be his chance to get that dick. Keith quips, “Search me, Shiro. I got nothing to hide here.” He shortens the policeman’s last name, as it twists his tongue too much in effort.

Something like a growl elicits from Shiro's throat. Keith inhales when he feels a hand go to his throat, threatening to squeeze. “That's ‘Officer Shirogane’ to you.” he warns.

“Whatever you say,” Keith says in reply. Just to add effect of his rebellion, “Shiro.”

Shiro grunts in return, most likely from disapproval. Callused fingers grip Keith’s shoulders, as if to keep him still. Keith doesn’t dare move an inch; the officer is sliding this hands down Keith’s leather jacket-clad back to his hips.

Keith is tense as a rubber band pulled taut, getting harder by the moment. He mewls when Shiro reaches his pants, teasing around the vee of his hips, not quite touching Keith’s hard member.This position, it is almost humiliating as the officer goddamn _chuckles_ into his ear.

Gasping, Keith pushes back his hips on reflex when Shiro’s knee bumps with the back of his. If not for the policeman’s strong hold on his waist, he would have crashed to the ground.

“I was ordered to do a cavity search on you,” The sentence goes low and gravelly from Shiro's lips. He grinds. His pelvis against Keith's ass ever so slightly.

Oh god, Keith can feel Shiro’s raging hard-on through his jeans.

Oh god, he is so turned on.

“Who says I’ll let you do it?” Keith snarks half-heartedly, but he’s desperate for some action.

Shiro sighs slowly. “You can either do this, or you’re going to the jailhouse,” he warns, but there is no malice in his voice. He presses his body further against Keith’s. “So what do you say, sir?”

After a moment, Keith succumbs, “... Fine,”

“‘Fine’, what?” Shiro growls, and Keith shudders.

“F-fine, officer.”

“That’s more like it,”

Without forewarning, Keith feels a hand gripping his hard member. A loud moan rips through his throat and out into the open air. He flushes bright red, embarrassed at the keen that he makes, but Shiro seems to _love_ it.

The officer strokes him lightly. The feel of his leather gloves against Keith’s foreskin feels exquisite, unlike anything in his fantasies. His mouth hangs open in surprise, pulling just slightly on his restraints. He hates that his hands are up in the air, unable to touch Shiro back, but he has no choice. One mess-up, and he might be sent to the town jail.

“Hands where I can _see them_ ,” Shiro says. The bridge of his scarred nose traces from Keith’s chin, down to just above his popped collar.

Keith can feel the man’s breath upon his skin, hot and humid over his neck. Goosebumps raise in reaction, and Keith tilts his head to the side in order to give Shiro more purchase. He almost yelps when a set of blunt teeth nip into Keith’s soft skin there, so close to the tendons in his neck. A liquid-like tongue slithers out a moment later to soothe the hurt radiating from the bite marks that are sure to bruise a few hours later.

Stopping himself from whining when Shiro withdraws his hand from his cock, Keith backs up his hips until his ass is pressed tight against the officer’s groin. He feels how utterly _huge_ Shiro is in his uniform pants, and he wishes that the policeman would just shove it into him. If only Keith could self-lubricate…

“Bend over,” Shiro commands, hands going to Keith’s hips. He all but rips Keith’s pants down to his ankles, the air around them hitting Keith’s now-naked legs like a tundra. It sends chills through Keith, only to transform into a burning fire when Shiro grips the two globes of his ass, spreading them open. “What a pretty hole,” he comments, and it leaves Keith breathless as Shiro circles his finger over his entrance.

“Uhn,” Keith groans. He wants that finger to breach him open, for multiple fingers to break him open; to stretch him for that big cock of Shiro’s.

A yowl is brought from his diaphragm when Shiro dives in for a taste. Keith’s eyes go wide, the action taking his breath away. It feels so strange, so _good_ , it is nearly indescribable. The tongue against him flicks to and fro, licking Shiro’s name into Keith. He moans, taking it all, eager for more. Keith feels giddy when Shiro reaches into him, slick pink muscle feeling the velvety walls within his passage.

It is so dirty, so lewd, and Keith needs _more_.

“Fuck,” he swears, a bead of perspiration dripping from his furrowed brow. “Officer, I-”

There’s some shuffling behind Keith, then he just about screams when a finger, bare of any gloves, shoves up to the knuckle. It’s bearable, albeit a little uncomfy at first.

“Look at you,” Shiro's voice rumbles against Keith's ear. “Might be hiding something in this little hole of yours, and no one would know.”

Keith snarls then, tightening around Shiro’s finger when it slides out, only to slide back in with a ‘pop’. “Stop talking, officer. Just search me already.” A pained noise emits from Keith, then a silent moan as _something_ is jabbed in the right spot.

“Did you like that?” A grin is imminent in Shiro’s voice.

“Fuck,”

Keith can’t deny that it felt good. More than good. A second finger forces its way into him, applying more pressure on that sweet zone. He whines high-pitched as Shiro makes scissoring motions to stretch his passage open. It hurts, just a bit, but it doesn’t override the way his nerves feel frazzled with pleasure. He forces himself to relax; a third finger breaks him open, allowing him to enjoy the drag and feel of triple digits massage the walls within him.

He is getting lost in the pleasure, he knows, but Keith cannot help himself. It feels like too much, yet not enough at the same time. Shiro slides his fingers out, and a sigh of relief, disappointment maybe, is drawn from Keith’s throat.

All of that tension in Keith’s body is released, only to be brought back again when something blunt lines up with the crease of his ass, positioning it before his entrance. It feels slick. When did Shiro lube up? _How_ did Shiro lube up? All of Keith’s thoughts are shoved into a corner of his mind when his back hits Shiro’s chest, bulletproof vest pressing against the back of his ribcage.

“Shi-” Keith grits his teeth. Shiro is pushing in, the head of his cock spreading him. He tries to widen his legs, but the jeans pooled around his ankles restrict his movements. It’s been awhile since he’d been taken, and Shiro certainly isn’t on the average size. Oh no. As Keith had seen in the restroom, Shiro is _huge_. He cannot believe that the officer can fit in him.

“So tight,” Shiro thrusts in to the hilt, evoking a moan from Keith. A hand shoots to Keith’s mouth, muffling the noise.

He starts up a rhythm, slow at first, then faster. Keith knows he is gripping Shiro like a vice, burning with pleasure like fire licking at the edges of his skin. He holds on for dear life, ass bouncing on Shiro’s hips, meeting each of his thrusts. The night air around them is, in contrast, chilling to the bone as they create their own heat together. Shiro bites, sucks at the juncture of Keith’s neck. They move together, as if their bodies were made for each other- like this wasn’t just a one-off for them.

Keith feels like he is getting his brains fucked to mush. The push and pull of their pace is so much, but not enough. He licks at Shiro’s hand, drawing out every request, every want, on the policeman’s skin. Unchecked wails come from him, smothered by Shiro’s hand.

“Harder,” Keith finally spits out. He is so close to coming.

Shiro squeezes Keith’s hips in both hands now, releasing his mouth. He slams in harder, to Keith’s order, piledriving into the man in front of him. They egg each other on; the slap of their skin sounds absolutely debauched with the silent night, save for the occasional chirp of crickets.

Keith turns his head, eyes half-lidded with lust. “Shiro,” he cracks.

Shiro closes the distance, smashing their lips together in a ferocious kiss. Tongues battle within cheeks, scraping along jagged edges of teeth and gums. They fall into each other, their weight held by Keith’s old car.

A hand, Shiro’s still-gloved one, goes to Keith’s cock, stroking him in light, quick strokes. Fingers come dangerously close to Keith’s balls, tickling them in a teasing way.

“Oh, god, Shiro, Shiro,” Keith groans.

“‘Takashi’,” Shiro grunts, giving Keith his first name. “‘Takashi’, call me Takashi.”

“Ta _kashi_!”

A myriad of colors explodes behind Keith’s eyes as they roll back in his head. His eyelids flutter almost elegantly, the whites of his eyes the only thing visible as he comes across Shiro’s gloved hand. Some of his spunk hits the side of his car, painting it in pearlescent streaks.

Keith feels as though he cannot breathe, too submerged in pleasure that he is close to drowning. He is on Cloud Nine, found his purchase in this intense sex with a policeman. Not just any policeman, either- Shiro. _Takashi_.

“I’m coming, Keith. Fuck,” Shiro’s voice is muffled, still underwater-like as Keith blinks blearily.

Shiro pulls out with that little warning, swiveling Keith until he loses his balance and ends up on his knees. Shiro’s flesh hand is incredibly fast upon his dick, expelling the cum from him and spurting it across Keith’s face.

Keith opens his mouth with an eagerness that he never knew he had. Most of Shiro’s seed splatters on his cheeks, over his right eye, but he manages to catch some in upon his tongue. He swallows shortly after, reveling in the feel of Shiro’s spend cooling fast on his skin.

They stay like that for a while, just breathing as blood stops rushing in their ears. Their chests heave with effort, pulses attempting to regulate themselves. Keith feels thoroughly fucked, so empty yet full at the same time. He is _satisfied_.

Shiro whips out another wet wipe, cleaning Keith’s face with gentle care. He helps him up to his feet so they are both standing, only to say, “I’m still giving you a fine,” He undoes the cuffs, slinging them back on his utility belt.

Keith grimaces. “No, officer. This wasn’t my fault.” He is jumping back into his jeans. He is going to feel so dead later.

“But it was,” Shiro is already writing a ticket for Keith. He finishes, ripping the paper along the perforated edges before handing it to Keith.

“See you around, Keith.” he says with a final grin, walking around the corner, where the police car is parked. Shiro must have memorized Keith’s name when he took a look at Keith’s driver’s license. 

Keith frowns one last time, looking down at the ticket in his hand. A laugh bubbles from his chest, escaping into the late night; into the early morning.

****_CALL ME:_  
SHIRO  
(602) 555-8074 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it?  
> Please leave a kudo and/or comment! I'd love to see what you think.
> 
> P. S. Please don't call Shiro's number. I do not own this phone number, nor should you call it.


End file.
